User talk:Star Solister
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shy Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thefallenangel407 (Talk) 23:16, September 12, 2009 Do you mean the pics? i can't find any others that look real good'R to the' P to the Wyb. If your wondering yes i did copy and paste that from mario wiki, but then i almost completly revised it so thats ok right? im mean they have way diffrenat desrcips now R to the P to the Wyb. I don't really care where the pics come from as long as they check out okay. By the way... awesome job today!!! Saun thanks you. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 01:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oh and umb i have widows live messager and srry angel i cant make your sprites to day'R to the' P to the Wyb. :That's okay Wyb. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 02:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :By the way you guys should add categories to your articles. I end up having to do it for you and I do it for all of my articles. And you know the Kirby Wiki is relaxed unlike villains wiki. I mean sure the villains wiki isn't stuck-up or anything but I find Kirby wiki quite friendly. By that I mean I have more friends on Kirby wiki than on Villains wiki. So I just gotta say... thanks guys! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 04:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::k bye Umb how do i add info to the enmy boxes and do it for mario or the shy guys?R to the P to the Wyb. TY thanks for improving the articles i have done.R to the P to the Wyb. :You guys should also do the colors of the Shy Guys too and I mean just the colors for the real Shy Guys. I mean I've even got the category started and it's been there since early yesterday. So... yeah. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::You should probably change Rick Guy's info box. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ? i have ask people at mario wiki to help us'R to the' P to the Wyb. Awesome! You're here! Well I'm not grounded anymore as you've probably already seen... so lets get started! I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 19:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yea I've switched over to my Shy Guy Wiki sig so here it is! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You noticed that my Kirby sig doesn't have Shaymin? Anyways... you should sprite, and I'll vandalize improve them. Again I can't sprite! I don't know how to! That's why I'm so dependent on others to do it. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll start... ...adding some more Bowser's Kingdom and The Life of Shy Guy videos if you'll see if there's anything that needs changing about my new articles. And by the way can you also make some articles for the Shy Guy items too? If you can thanks! If you can't then I'll try to do it. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Items? BTW my mom wants on for 10 mins so i'll be back. K! And by items I mean the stuff that the real Shy Guys use like Parasols. I'll fill in the stuff that my created Shy Guys use. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm back FINALLY. By the way, can I include fan-made characters like KJ (Kirby Junior) and Kirby characters? As long as they have anything to do with Shy Guys then its okay but since they probably don't... I'll allow it this time. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Beginning with Chapter 5, my story will have Shy Guys but my friends' comics will probably not include them, but I'll include their summaries anyway. can you help? i need to make this smaller'R to the' P to the Wyb. I'm sorry... ... but I can't upload the suicide putty video. I tried to and it said something about invalid characters or some **** like that... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:15, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Rollback FYI, it's not necessary to add 'rollback' to admins (or sysops), as they already have the ability to rollback. Rollback is only for users who are not sysops. — Charitwo (talk) 03:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Blocking Also, I noticed you block sannse (Wikia Staff) and the default script. Those are not necessary blocks as sannse is a Wikia employee and serves as one of the focal points for community help. Default is part of the software itself. — Charitwo (talk) 03:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) OK I just have a good sense of humor, that's why I blocked them. So... ...my sister's been on here has she? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ya O rly? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ya Ok then. Well... any luck on getting anybody else to join? And I think there are still some Shy Guys to be made too. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm watching YTPs right now :Whoo hoo!!! I get a lucky break this weekend! I know I don't normally get on the computer during a school year but this weekend is an exception! The reason being that I have absolutely no homework which takes me so fucking long to complete. Well... see ya! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 21:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::lol, i'm testing vbalink right now Hey! Just because we're doing user battles doesn't mean that my wiki has to suffer for it! Come on! End the battle already Timson!!! I already chose to be an MC! And btw I have the new Mario & Luigi game. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :How is it? -- ::We both think it's a good game. Although I'm at the part where Bowser fights Midbus for the second time and hes at the part where Bowser fights the Wiggler. So yeah we're not far yet... I am Legend...ary!!! 18:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I beat it and its extremely fun, but you may have trouble with Giant Bowser's final fight because it was a bastard!-- :Wrong info on my debut. I came to villains wiki on February 4, 2009. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC)